Businesses in GTA Vice City
This is a list of businesses in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Note that some businesses (called assets) can be bought or acquired by the player to generate profit. Adventure Parks *Fun World Airlines *Air Biscuit *Aero Cubana *DMAir Rockstar *East Sky Airlines *Haitian Air *McAdam Airways *Taylair *Vice City Air Animals *Pet Stuffers Automobile *A+B Auto *BJ's Used Autos *Capitol Discount Auto Parts *Cut 'N' Shut *Eightballs Autoyard *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium *Mavis *Pay 'n' Spray *Shifty Car Rental *Spray'n'go *Sunshine Autos *Vice City Motors Beauty Parlors *Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon Book Stores *Mairis Bestsellers Botanica *Botanica Carlos Miguel Butchers *Carnicero Romero Chemists/Pharmacies *Beale Chemists *Dispensary *Farmacia Central *Pharmacies *Ryton Aide *Elbee Chemists Clothing/Fabrics *American Drapery *Collar and Cuffs *Fabric-8 *GASH *Jocksport *Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour *Rafaels *Star Shoes *Steps Clothing Company *Sigal's *Stitch Up Clubs *Malibu Club *The Pole Position Club Construction *Crest Building DIY/Home/Garden *Bunch of Tools *Joe's Beds *Screw This *Tony's Furniture *Tooled Up Electronics *Hi Fi Stuff *Hombre Electronics *Secondhand Circuitry *Solid State Hi-Fi *Sumo *Rockster Video Games *Vlad's VCR Emporium Finance *El Banco Corrupto Grande *VAJ Finance Food/Drink *24/7 *Bakery & Cafeteria *Beef Bandit *Bhram Discount and Coffee Shop *Bolt Burgers *The Burger Shot *Café Robina *Café Under the Tree *Calle 8 Cafeteria *Carosello Italiano *The Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory *Crocs Bar *Diner Liquor *Front Page Café *The Greasy Chopper *Grillsteak *Leydi D. Café *Lucky Pierre's Sandwiches *Maison Wenifall *Market & Deli *Marlin Fish Factories *Mars Café *Mr. Liquor *Pizza Face *Riverside Pavillion *Rusty Brown Ring Donuts *Shaft Hot Dogs *Tacopalypse *Tarbrush Café *The Well Stacked Pizza Company *Wok & Wok Fuel/Oil *Fossil Oil *GasMaster *Going Hairdresses/Barbers *Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique *Nene's Barber Shop Haulage *City Haul *Haul *Spand Express Hotels *Alberta Hotel *Colon Hotel *Dakota Hotel *Deacon Hotel *Hooker Inn Express *Laurence Hotel *Marina Sands Hotel *Milligan Hotel *Moist Palms Hotel *Moonlite Hotel *Ocean View Hotel *Parsons Hotel *San Felis Hotel *Standing Vice Point *The Russell Hotel *WK Chariot Hotel Jewelry *Jewler's *Family Jewels Junkyard *Vice City Junkyard *Phil's Place Laundry *Coin Laundry *Laundromat Legal *K. Rosenberg & Co. *The Law Firm of Delio & Furax Locksmith *Cam's Can Openers Media *Eight Ten VCN *Emotion 98.3 *Flash FM *Fever 105 *InterGlobal Studios *K-Chat *Radio Espantoso *Vice City Public Radio *Vice Voice *VBC *VBS *V-Rock *Wave 103 *Wildstyle *Miamta Cinema Medicine *Jack's Prosthetic *The Ocean View Medical Foundation *Schuman Health Care Center *Shady Palms Hospital *West Haven Community Healthcare Centre Music Retail *Billy’s Records *Death to Vinyl *Compact Disc Players *Galeria Musical *Musical Instruments *Rock City *Screamin' Colins Guitars *Synth and Son *Vinyl Countdown Photography *1 hour Photo Printing *Print Works Psychic Readings *Psychic Real Estate *Full Moon Warehouse *John Homes *OakDale Religion *Egliso Baptisto De La Regeniration Security *DBP Security Shipping *Boatyard *Chartered Libertine Lines *East/West Shipping Co. U.S.A. *South West Shipping Co. Spare Parts *Eddie's Sports *Hyman Memorial Stadium *Inside Track *Leaf Links Golf Club Sports Retail *Big Bills Bowls *GR Golfing *Wayland Surfboards Storage *Outta Sight Storage Company Supermarkets/Markets *Corner Store *El Nuevo Siblo Supermarket Taxi Companies *Kaufman Cabs *Mean Street Taxis *Sunnyside Taxis *Vice City Cabs Tobacco *La Tradicion Cubana Cigar Factory Public Transport *Bullet Bus & Coach Line *Vice Free Bus Line *Whippet Express Coach Travel Agents *Avec Moi Holidays Undertakers *Funeraria Romero Misc. *Broons *C.A.M. *Luggage 65 *Roxor International *Teatro de Bell *Vice City Mail *Vice 'N' Easy *Beach Scooter Rentals Inc. Weapons *Ammu-Nation ru:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City